My Time
by Ashle
Summary: Girl from our world somehow gets transported into the Naruto one


My Time

Summary: Girl from our world somehow gets transported into the Naruto one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way because if I did why would I be making up stories?

55555

It was a rainy, cloudy day. And it sucked. BIG TIME

What's up my name's Ashton Walker. I'm 13 years old and still considered a kid. And that happens to rock! WOO-HOO!

I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. Yup there's nothing unusual about my features. No unique eye color, no abnormal hair effects. Just plain me. I have an unusual body figure. I'm not fat but then again I'm not skinny. I'm considered slim to some people. But then again the guys call me 'cow'. They're probably jealous they don't have a girl like me. Just kidding.

ANYWAYS I'm a really laid-back and cool person. I have some haters and homies at school. My homies are great friends that care about me and tease me about being a Jesus lover. I have no problem with that. Hey I love Jesus so what? The haters though are just stupid guys that tease me about practically everything. Oh well boys will be boys I guess.

I admit I'm in love with 3 shows. First is this awesome anime called Naruto. Second is the WWE. Yeah it's fake but so what? It's still entertaining. EDDIE GUERRERO REST IN PEACE! And third is Dog the Bounty Hunter. He's like awesome man!

Naruto is so cool! I mean it has a great plot and absolutely cool and adorable characters! Except I'm having trouble liking Sasuke for some reason. He's like WAY to emo for me. And sorry but I'm not a big fan of emos either.

Oh how I wished to be in that world! That would be so awesome! Running through trees, fighting evil-crazed ninja, and meeting all my favorite characters.

Sadly though I know that can't happen. It's fake and I can't get to it no way no how.

I decided to take a nap. Even though I can't be there I could dream about it.

Someone was poking me. Damn Zack probably got in my room. I turned around.

But the poking wouldn't stop.

"Quit it," I muttered.

A cool breeze past by me. That was odd. My window wasn't open. My eyes were half-closed. I was seeing the ground. Then it just popped into my head.

I DIDN'T HAVE A WINDOW!

I quickly woke up and saw myself in a forest! Was I dreaming? No I wasn't.

"Hey you're awake!"

I turned to see who said this. You got to be kidding. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing an orange jumpsuit? His voice all weird? You can't be serious. Naruto was talking to me? What the heck?

"Uh….where is I?" I asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing freak," Sasuke said coldly. Damn emo! Sorry emos out there but that was rude!

"Speak for yourself," I replied back. He gave me a glare.

"Ignore him," a pink-haired girl said. That must be Sakura. "My name's Sakura Haruno."

"Name's Ashton Walker," I replied.

They all gave me a weird look. Then I mentally slapped myself. This was a Japanese area! There's no one named Ashton or Walker!

"That's an odd name," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And that's Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura pointed out.

"How'd I get here?" I asked stupidly.

"We have no clue. We just saw you in the middle of the road." Sakura explained.

"Oh," I said.

"You look really confused," Naruto stated as he put his face like right in front of me. I blushed furiously. He really loves doing that to people huh?

"Well yeah I am a little," I replied as he backed off a bit, "I don't have a clue how I got here either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's probably playing us off to get the scrolls,"

I stared at him blankly, "Uh…what scrolls?"

The three looked at me with the same look as before. Yeah I'm slow I admit. It wasn't until I remembered that I was in the Forest of Death.

"Oh you mean those scrolls!" I exclaimed as I saw Naruto holding one. "Yeah well you see I have no interest for the scroll."

"Sure, you tell us that, but what about you and your team sneaking up on us when we least expect it?" Sasuke questioned.

Man this guy wasn't going to let me off the hook.

"No worries dude. I have no team." I answered.

"Like we're supposed to believe you?" he asked.

"You don't have to but I swear to Buddha I don't have one." I said. I couldn't say God because…well did they even believe in God? Now that's a question to ponder about.

I could tell Sasuke didn't believe me one bit.

"You must have some kind of amnesia," Naruto said a matter-of-factly.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. I mean all you can remember is your name right? You also don't have a clue how you got here." Naruto stated.

"Uh…true," I replied.

"For the time being I guess you could stay with us," Sakura said.

Wow Sakura was being nice. That shocked me a little. I thought she was like going to go Sasuke on me or something. Well I thought for a bit. She does have her own opinions too. Sasuke didn't look to happy. When does he?

This must be Episode 35. Naruto's trying to catch fish. I decided to help him. And it didn't go out to well. Oh yeah and may I say I am now anime-styled? Yes people me, Ashton Walker, is now shaped and formed into an anime character.

"What do Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect mean?" Naruto asked as we tried to catch the fish.

Okay bad thing. My clothes stayed the same. I currently wore a black John Cena shirt with Hustle, Loyalty, and respect in the front in large white letters. I also wore a pair of blue jean shorts and red and white Adidas.

"Well when you hustle…" I started to explain.

"What does hustle mean?"

"Uh…" He got me on that one. I didn't really understand what hustle meant. I did the best I could say it. "Hustle means to gamble I guess."

"What's so special about Gambling?"

"Nothing really but when you gamble, you gain some loyal fans and friends and other people like your enemies start respecting you for it."

"That's weird," he said. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I don't know," I replied. Hey if they say I have amnesia then I have it! So I better act like I actually have it.

"You must come from a country that gambles a lot, since you're wearing that shirt," Naruto said.

I hid a laugh. Naruto was gullible! But I won't tell him anything. Not yet anyways. We continued to fish and it was pretty cool. Probably being in the Naruto world wouldn't be that bad.

55555

Ashle: So how'd you like it people? Sorry if I got OC in here or something like that. Please review! But no flames kay?


End file.
